


Group Learning

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed has a lot to learn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Learning

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \--Arakawa owns all and probably never expected this
> 
> ****Timeline/Spoilers** \-- post 108 by a few weeks, only has spoilers if you don’t know what happens to the brothers in the end.**
> 
> **Warning** \-- group sex, kind of.
> 
>  **Author’s Note** \-- written for springkink on livejournal for the prompt : Fullmetal Alchemist, Olivia/Ed/Winry (any combination) – Teaching new skills; “Have you ever been with a woman, Fullmetal?” Thanks to bob_fish for the fast beta and all the helpful suggestions.

At the moment, Edward couldn’t even remember what he had done to prompt the question that had started it all. He had probably done or said something insensitive to Winry. He was, after all, wired pretty tight now that Al was in the hospital recovering from the pneumonia he’d contracted when they visited Resembool, and Ed was dealing with the almost painful loss of his alchemy. Not to mention, the very painful shoulder operation to get the bits and bobs of metal and wire out of his shoulder after the Gate hadn’t bothered to be so kind, reattaching flesh over metal. His shoulder hurt like hell, all these weeks later, and had made him surly.

“Have you ever been with a woman, Fullmetal?”

Those unlikely words hung in the air, but if General Armstrong regretted them, it didn’t show on her face. Ed felt sure his face was a red as Winry’s. Yes, he had been - but only just. He and Winry had done it, probably wrong or at least incompetently, but, as Winry had said, no one was good at anything the first time they tried it. Ed knew that was true, but he still felt a little like a failure. However, he was very much anticipating getting better at it.

Still, that was not something he had ever intended to talk about with the Wall of Briggs. Didn’t she have a frozen base to be getting back to? Ed had planned on ignoring her comment, but his mouth was already moving. “Of course I have!”

Olivia’s pale eyebrows rose. “Really? I could hardly tell. You owe her a kiss after what you said.” She patted Winry’s shoulder hard.

What had he said that was so bad? Oh, right, he had said something that could have been taken as a criticism of Winry’s automail skills. “Sorry, Winry. I just meant that I was glad to have a hand I could feel things with again.” Ed gave her a little kiss. Winry didn’t look impressed. For that matter, neither did Olivia.

“You call that a kiss?” the general demanded to know.

“Uh…yeah?”

“That is not how you kiss a woman.”

“And you have a better way?” There went his tongue again, moving without his brain attached.

Olivia grabbed his braid, yanking his head back. Her lips sealed over his mouth, prying it open as her tongue invaded it as if it were an opening in the Drachman defenses.

In total disbelief, Ed was too utterly thrown to push her away. She tasted of bitter black coffee but it wasn’t unpleasant. His newly reattached fingers grabbed onto her jacket sleeve as her conquering kiss left him breathless. When she was through with him, Olivia shook him off. A bit too much blood was heading down to yet another traitorous part of his anatomy.

Ed couldn’t help notice Winry had not only not protested, but was in fact watching the exchange with feverish eyes and a strange, startled little smile. Had she actually enjoyed what she saw? Damn, he wanted to try that kiss on Winry right now, but could he with Olivia watching? Hell, he’d just done it with Winry watching, but it hadn’t exactly been his choice.

“ _That_ is how you kiss a woman,” Olivia informed him.

Ed bobbed his head, trying to catch his breath. “Okay! Right! I get it.” He looked over at Olivia. “What - ?” But he couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Not too many men backtalk me and get to live so you’re in a special, intriguing category.” The general shrugged. “You remind me of Mustang.”

Ed had no idea if that was a good thing, or something that might lead to his untimely death.

Olivia cuffed Winry’s shoulder again. “That handle on his head comes in handy. You’re a lucky woman.”

Winry chuckled. “I should have thought of that myself.”

Ed winced and wondered if now was the time for a more standard military cut. Then again, it had been hot as hell getting manhandled like that. He looked at Winry, wondering slightly at what he was about to do. She grinned at him invitingly. Sometimes she was way ahead of him on this stuff, and while that made him nervous, he was grateful for it, too.

He caught Winry’s wrist, pulling her closer. “Let me see if I have this right. I’m usually a pretty fast learner.”

Winry’s lips were soft under his and he felt her breath hitch as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Winry didn’t smell like her usual oil and metallic self, but that didn’t surprise him. They were guests in Armstrong Manor so they could easily visit Al and the Armstrongs had nothing but the best in the house. Winry smelled like the spicy Xingese bath salts Catherine Armstrong had brought back from their trip to the East. 

see that. Ed felt his face flush. He reluctantly ended the kiss. Winry smiled at him.

“That was so much better,” she assured him.

“Guess you are a fast learner, Shrimp.” Olivia’s eyes flicked down to his tented trousers. “Are you sure you know that comes next?”

He stared at her. What was she going to do? Stand there and watch? Did she plan further instructions? Surely not, right? But still, his cock twitched at the thought of that. Fuck, he’d overheard way too many perverted conversations that went on in Mustang’s office when Hawkeye hadn’t been around to shoot the idiots. “I know,” Ed insisted.

Olivia crossed her arms, waiting. He and Winry both stared back at her. “Mustang said you wouldn’t know how to find it with both hands.”

Ed’s face scrunched. “How would Colonel Shit even know? He’s always talking out his ass.” He snorted. “And you’re between me and the dresser. That’s where…” His flush deepened. He didn’t want to discuss that’s where he’d hidden the condom tin he’d bought the other day with Armstrong.

“You don’t just jump to that part, Shrimp. It’s supposed to last more than two minutes. You need to do a few things to help her enjoy it more.”

Ed bit his bottom lip, studying Winry’s face. Why didn’t she look more confused about all this? What the hell was she learning in Garfiel’s shop? Well, as weird as her mentor was, probably all kinds of things. He felt trapped. He wanted to make it the best ever for Winry, but he didn’t want to confess to Armstrong that Mustang might be right about him knowing diddly about sex. “And I’m guessing there is some Armstrong family technique for _that_ , too.”

She smirked. “We’re not that strange. Not to say I don’t have techniques of my own. Where would you touch next, Fullmetal?”

The first thought in his clouded mind was his own dick, but Ed knew that had to be the wrong answer. He looked at Winry, who looked back at him and gave him a small, reassuring grin. Their first time he’d been half afraid to touch anything and wasn’t sure he was touching anything the right way. He’d certainly heard enough about touch listening in to conversations between Mustang’s men.

When he didn’t respond, Olivia took his hand and put it on her ample bosom. She still had on most of her uniform, but it was too warm in the mansion for her jacket. Even through the starched stiffness of her blouse and the bra underneath, he could feel her nipple hard like a pebble under his fingers. She moved his hand around in a circle. When she let him go, Ed took the hint.

Pulling Winry close, he found her nipples just as ready to be touched. Caressing one, he whispered, “I’ll try to make her go away.”

“Do you think that’s smart?” Winry whispered back.

Ed didn’t know if she was afraid of what Olivia might do if ordered out - or did she think that he need the extra lessons? “What if she wants to stay for everything?”

Winry just shrugged, leaning into his touch. Ed tried to ignore the throbbing from below as he played with Winry’s breasts. Her lust-clouded blue eyes suggested Olivia hadn’t steered him wrong. He turned back to Olivia. “You leaving, or do you have other ideas?”

Olivia crooked a finger at him and as he went back over to her, she took off her shirt and bra. Ed’s mouth went dry. The Wall of Briggs had amazing boobs. Ed had never been blind to Havoc’s point about just how great breasts were, but he hadn’t completely appreciated it until recent. And Ed was surrounded by women with amazing breasts, Winry, Olivia, Riza and yes, dammit, he looked. For that matter, he had caught Al looking even though his brother had been armor at the time.

She put a hand on the back of his head, bringing his face close to one milky white breast. It dawned on him what she wanted, and Ed sealed his lips over a pink nipple. It seemed to fit in between his lips perfectly as he sucked on it. Olivia’s sigh gave him hope he was doing this right. Why hadn’t he thought to do this with Winry? Yeah, that’s right. He’d been too busy with thoughts of ‘I can’t believe we’re doing it,’ ‘What if someone catches us?’ ‘Can a condom just roll back off in the middle of it?’

Olivia’s strong fingers massaged his scalp and he sucked and kissed her breast. Ed jumped a little when Winry laid a hand on his back. He thought she wanted him to ply his new skill on her but Winry shook her head. She planted a kiss on his shoulder then took hold of the hem of his shirt. Olivia stepped back a pace so Winry could strip the garment off of him. Winry caressed his cheek, guiding his head back to Olivia’s breasts, and who was he to argue with the gesture? He gladly went back to exploring oral delights as Winry kissed his scarred shoulder.  
She unzipped his trousers and shoved them down. He had been in his stockinged feet prior to this, having just finished oiling and buffing his leg when Olivia had paid a visit with more paperwork and advice for his eventual exit from the ranks of State Alchemist. Ed stepped out of his pants, too lust-addled for it to completely register he was nearly naked in front of two women. Winry stroked his shaft lightly and Ed moaned into the valley of Olivia’s breasts.

Olivia spun him around and Winry put her arms around his neck, pulling him into a greedy kiss. She was just as quick a learner as he was. He ruched up her dress and Winry shimmied out of it completely. Her panties had little roses on them, but he was more interested in fumbling his way past her bra at the moment. After a few moments of fumbling, Winry reached around to help him and he finally got the offending article of clothing off. He was mortified until it registered that Winry’s breasts were right in front of him, and he forgot everything else. He laved his tongue over one waiting nipple then another. Winry clutched his shoulders, her back arching giving him better access.

Ed rolled his tongue over Winry’s nipple, feeling it harden more between his lips. Olivia gave his nipples a tweak that, surprisingly, sent a wave of pleasure rolling through him. Ed couldn’t hold in a groan. Olivia took Winry’s hand and stroked him with it. He wasn’t sure whose fingers tingled up just under the head of his cock, but the effect was instant. Ed bucked into that touch, his body pressing back against Olivia, her belt biting into his skin. His knees shook and he had no idea how he didn’t come just then.

“Too much,” he managed to mutter.

“Young men, so quick to the end.” Olivia chuckled, undoing her buckle. She leaned in, her warm breasts flattening against him, making him so very aware of his body, then whispered, “Know your way around a clit?”

Ed gulped. He’d heard the word before, and he had some vague ideas where it was supposed to be, but he didn’t trust himself to lie about any expertise in the area – especially in front of Winry. Olivia read his face like a book.

“Thought so. Go back to what you were doing,” Olivia instructed. Ed tried to concentrate on Winry’s breasts when he wasn’t quite sure how long he could stay on his feet like this. Olivia took his hand, guiding it back, but he yelped, jerking free. “So, that shoulder isn’t hundred percent yet?” she asked. Her tone suggested that had it been her having surgery, she be moving a hundred pound weight with the arm by now.

With a growl, Ed gave her his other hand and let Winry soothe his stinging shoulder with soft caresses. Olivia moved so she could slide his hand into her pants. His fingers skimmed over wiry hair before she dipped them down into her arm wet cleft. Olivia circled his fingers over a little bud of flesh. That was it? Yeah, he hadn’t found it before but he could feel her getting wetter as he explored that tiny nub.

Winry was close enough he could rest part of his weight against her, nuzzling her neck as he tried to find that same exotic little button hidden under her rosy panties. Of course it was difficult trying to do this with both hands at once, and his rhythm kept faltering. Finally, Olivia stepped back out of his reach and Ed transferred that damp hand to Winry’s waist. His clumsy fingers slipped away from Winry’s clit, one of them sliding deeper into her than he anticipated. Winry gasped as he explored there, too.

Ed wondered just how they were going to tumble into bed from here. Come to think of it, he had never even gotten the damn condom tin. As Olivia took Winry’s hand again, showing her how to touch his cock and how to caress his balls just so, Ed realized it wasn’t going to be a problem. Olivia swept Winry’s fingers around the head of his cock and Ed lost all control. His knees bent as he came all over their fingers and Winry’s legs. He would probably have fallen if they weren’t holding him up.

Clinging to Winry, Ed tried to catch his breath. Olivia grabbed a firm handful of his ass. “Did you learn anything, Shrimp?”

Unable to talk, Ed nodded vigorously.

“Good. See, you’re not as bullheaded stubborn as Mustang warned me about.” Olivia smirked, picked up her shirt and bra. She dressed without another word and left them.

Ed had no idea what to say to Winry. She herself looked equally nonplussed. He settled for a kiss, laughing a little at the ludicrousness of the whole thing. He still couldn’t quite believe it had happened. It felt like it might be a pleasant dream. The only question left was, should he keep it to himself or had he earned the right to brag to Al and Mustang? Mind you, he wasn’t sure how he could do that without the two women drawing and quartering him, then feeding the remainders to the dogs. It might just be worth the risk.


End file.
